Living Dead and Night Dwellers
by Esme Plutonian
Summary: A Southern Vampire Series and Twilight crossover. Seth goes to Louisiana when vampires out themselves to the public with the invention of synthetic blood. He expects to meet more supernaturals, but he gets more than he bargained for in little Bon Temps.


**Author's Note:** I'm reading the 'Southern Vampire Mysteries', and I'm totally in love. As weird as it is, Sookie Stackhouse makes women feel empowered. I decided to do a mixture of those books and Twilight; I thought it might be interesting to see the result and how I could morph the two together since they're two completely different worlds. This takes place after Breaking Dawn and after All Together Dead.

*****This will not be more than a few chapters, as I'm attempting to finish Remember me; but I just couldn't get this out of my head. I'll probably do a one-shot later at the Cullens reaction to the outing of the supernatural world when I have time. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 'Southern Vampire Series' or the 'Twilight' Series. Charlaine Harris and Stephenie Meyer do. :)

* * *

"Louisiana, Seth?" Jacob just didn't understand. You'd think, being the leader of the pack, he would have opted for this trip months ago when we found out about the vast amount of supernaturals in the south.

"You know as well as I do that there are tons of were-groups down there. I want a chance to meet others." I didn't know what all the fuss was about; it's not like I was going for more than a week.

"But Bon Temps? You couldn't just go to New Orleans or something?" Leah added. Her head was propped up on the arm of my sofa, which also acted as a bed in my room. She was stretched across it with her feet on the last cushion. She almost didn't fit.

"Leah, get your feet off of my couch," I said, nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes and swung them around to prop them on the small makeshift table in front of her. I shuddered at her limberness. I'd break a hip attempting that move. Jacob took another swig of his root beer and shook his head at me with a sigh.

"Can I come?" Jacob asked, but it almost wasn't a question. I knew Jake's body language well enough to recognize that he had already made up his mind about accompanying me. I hadn't thought of taking someone with … I'd like the company, anyway, and Jacob _is_ my best friend.

I replied with "Sure," and a face-stretching smile for effect.

"Can Ness come?" He added. This time it was a question; he didn't want to impose. Renesmee was nineteen now, and she had stopped growing. That result relieved Edward and Bella to no end. I like Renesmee a lot. She's a great friend, and would one day… probably not too long from now, be Jacob's wife. I wasn't sure how her parents would fare with her leaving, though.

"It's fine with me," I shrugged, "But you better talk to Edward and Bella. I don't know how they'll feel about her going out of town with us."

"Maybe I'll see if Emmett wants to come too. That way they'd know nothing funny was going on…" Jacob's mind wandered off to Renesmee, I assumed, and my stomach rumbled loudly. I stood and left the room, and Leah then got up and followed me into the kitchen. I heard Jacob flip open his cell phone and dial a number- probably thinking ahead and talking to Emmett first about our trip. I ignored Leah and went straight for the refrigerator.

"Make me a bologna sandwich too."

"How'd you know I was making a bologna sandwich?"

"Because I know you. I also know your charming tendencies when it comes to women." I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her and began our sandwiches. "You don't know you're doing it because you're too sweet, Seth. Don't go off and marry somebody when you're down there… Or worse, imprint on someone and leave us all." I had to laugh at that comment. I wasn't really sure when or on who I was going to imprint, but I doubted it to be in Bon Temps.

-

"Come on, guys, stop being so mushy. What could go wrong? Renesmee will be with me." Emmett said from the front seat of the car as Edward clung to Renesmee for the third time when she tried to enter it. It was already running and ready to go.

"Oh God," Edward tetchily second guessed himself. He snarled at Emmett as a warning over Renesmee's head. I was in the passenger's side and Jacob and Renesmee were going to get in the back… at some point, I hoped. All of our things were piled into the trunk of the car and Emmett already had his iPod plugged into the newly installed radio of Rosalie's BMW, which she so hesitantly allowed us to borrow. We tried for Edward's Vanquish first; he growled a no before any of us even spoke.

We were flying to New Orleans, and using a cab until the car arrived. Rosalie didn't trust anyone else but Emmett or Edward driving it, and she was underneath the cover of a tall tree in the corner of their yard fuming. I imagined she was trying to recap and recall why she let Emmett borrow the car. Emmett had announced to all of us when we arrived that he seduced it out of her.

"I'm going to miss you, baby," Bella said as she kissed Renesmee's forehead. Jacob put Renesmee's things in the trunk and piled into the back.

"I'm going to miss you too, mom."

"Call us every day. Twice a day. No, three times. And text us when you get off of the plane."

"I'll do what I can, mom." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe we're letting you go, either." Edward curtly replied to a thought of Renesmee's. His mouth was tight with uncertainty.

"I'm going to miss you too, dad." She lifted on her tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek and his annoyed features smoothed a tad. She slid into the backseat next to Jacob. With a last, frantic, pleading glance from Edward and Bella to Emmett, he sped through the driveway and onto open road. I noticed Edward shaking his head as he took Bella's hand and led her back into the house.

Renesmee got a text and I heard her scoff at the sound, so I assumed it was Bella. She zipped her cell deep into her purse. Emmett found "Booty Meat" on his iPod and blasted it through the car. As he sang with every word, Renesmee announced that she shot gunned the radio in Louisiana. She refused to listen to this 'non-music' on our whole trip. She was incredibly like Edward, with the same taste and incredibly temperamental.

Emmett punched me in the arm as a car passed.

"What was that for?" I asked, refraining from rubbing it. It didn't exactly hurt, but Emmett wasn't exactly petite either.

"Punch bug, no punch back."

"That wasn't a Volkswagen, Emmett. Do you know how to play the game?" I laughed.

"Yes. And I know padoodle too. Rosalie and I play it all the time."

"What's pagoogle?" Jacob asked, interested. I thought maybe he was hoping we'd play.

"No, _padoodle,_ idiot." Emmett retorted.

"You're one to talk." Jacob muttered brusquely. Emmett ignored him.

"You play it at night. Whenever there's a car with only one headlight working you say padoodle, and whoever calls it last has to take off an item of clothing." Renesmee audibly gagged.

The plane ride was quieter. I read the whole way. Emmett danced with his eyes closed as he listened to the music blasting from his ears. Twice the at least sixty year old flight attendant had to make him get back to his seat, but she gave up when his response was shaking his butt on her. She was completely traumatized and wordlessly made her way to the back of the plane. Renesmee and Jacob were sharing earphones and kissing every once in a while. I made sure to keep my gaze averted from them and solely on my book.

What Leah mentioned to me before I left was indented into my brain. As much as I tried to push the thought away, I couldn't help thinking that maybe I _would_ find someone in Bon Temps. I almost hoped I would. Everyone else has someone... Even Leah has a boyfriend, and although she hasn't imprinted, she isn't alone, and she's happy. I shook the thought away.

I may be alone in the relationship sense, but I'm nowhere near unhappy. I think.

-

We arrived in the New Orleans airport in the evening, just before dark. Coffins were being unloaded from the luggage port on our plane. We'd learned not only of other shape shifters and Weres, but of different types of vampires as well. In Forks, although we'd never officially met any, we'd nicknamed the vampires that stayed "asleep" until dark the "night dwellers", and kept the term "living dead" to vampires like the Cullens without the retractable fangs and the diamond skin. Of course, the night dwellers had nicknames for vamps like the Cullens too, and they mostly consisted of poking fun at them. I was sure Emmett and poor Renesmee would come into contact with some of that on our trip.

The night dwellers were none too fond of the living dead. They hate them for their lack of sharp teeth and their laughable, (to them, of course,) sparkly skin… But I'm pretty sure they're just extremely jealous of their ability to function outside, or at all, during the day. Bella and Edward also learned much about their relationship from the exposure of the new vampires and what could have been different since sex with vampires was common and often encouraged, although I doubted they regretted their decisions in the least. They didn't tell me this directly, of course; somehow it'd passed through Jacob and I unwillingly heard his thoughts when he changed into a wolf.

The Volturi, I learned from Carlisle, had always known of the different types of vampires, but kept them under wraps, and evidently the night dwellers had no problem with that. As ruthless as the living dead are, the night dwellers are twenty times thereof and each one wanted nothing to do with the other race. Carlisle was bound to secrecy, until recently.

When the night dwellers outed themselves, the living dead called a meeting at Volterra. Every vampire, (and in the note to Carlisle, they specified half-vampires as well,) was obligated to attend. They had to put their differences behind them and band together to form a pact, like the shape shifters and the weres, to stay anonymous. It was easy for ones like the Cullens, because they'd had so much practice for so long already, but one angry vampire had threatened to ruin everything and the Volturi put an end to that right away with a nice bonfire.

There has been no threats since, although I was sure, as was everyone else, that in due time they'd be outed as well. Just like our groups would. That's the main reason I wanted this trip. I wanted to know my brothers so that I could play a part in protecting us, or our tribe, leader or not, when we were exposed as well.

Jacob hadn't thought of it first, and he was jealous to no end. I promised him I wouldn't interfere with his decisions. He was Alpha, and I was okay with hanging back.

-

Our arrival to Bon Temps was safe, but the cab driver was extremely uncomfortable sitting next to Emmett as he rode shotgun and took up most of the front of the car. We were headed to a large home that a woman here had so kindly opened to us. We heard about her through the grapevine; she had some meaningful relationships with quite a few supes, and apparently had some significant run-ins with them and their wars between each other. We didn't want to get in the middle of any of the fighting, so Jacob was wary of staying with her, but she was the only one that offered her residence to us when the supes and beings thereof heard of our jaunt, and I was happy to oblige. The motels in Bon Temps didn't seem too promising to stay in for a week.

We arrived at the old southern home and I couldn't help but to gape. It was huge, like the Cullen's house, but it was beautiful in a different way. It was old and full of character, and you could almost see the history walking around it. I noticed a tin roof on top of the house and I could hear the pitter-patter of the rain on top of it. Since we have a tin roof ourselves back home, I knew it would allow me to sleep comfortably in a small place and I was instantly keyed up.

A small girl who looked like a well-toned, tan and beach-stamped soccer–mom ran outside with one umbrella over her head and two more under her arm. Emmett threw some cash at the wide-eyed cab driver and flashed him a cat-eating-canary grin. He and I got out into the pouring rain without the umbrellas, and Emmett stretched his arms out, taking it all in. Apparently he loves showers.  
Jacob stayed in the cab with Renesmee until the girl, who I thought was the owner of the house, Miss Stackhouse (although if it was, I give her a two on describing herself,) opened the door of the cab and handed them an umbrella. She attempted to give us one as well, even though we didn't really need them. She probably just didn't want us dripping on the carpet. When we declined, she handed the other to Jacob so they'd each have their own.

"Amelia Broadway." She stuck her hand out to me to shake it, and I took it with confusion.

"I thought Miss-"

"Oh, Sookie's at work right now. She told me ya'll were coming." I nodded and introduced her to the rest of our party as the cab drove away.

"Well come on, now, ya'll are drenched. Let's get you inside and into some dry clothes, hm?" She helped us with our bags and led us into a huge living room. I smelled bacon on the stove and I took it in with a big whiff and set the bags on the floor.

"That smells _great_," Jacob said, and impolitely headed to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm glad, 'cause I made it for you guys. Who says you can't have breakfast for dinner?" Her grin was huge, and so was Jacob's. If he was in wolf form, his tail would have been wagging ferociously.

"Geez, you're as happy as a rat with a gold tooth," Amelia said with a laugh.

"That was an interesting simile…" Renesmee said as kindly as she could. I didn't think she enjoyed the sound of Amelia's accent as much as I did.

"Ha ha, I suppose I get it from Sook. She tends to use 'em a lot. Anyway, help yourselves, guys, but make sure you change right after. Sookie takes pride in a clean house. If you'd like, and you're going to be up, you can come with me to pick her up from work. Jacob, Seth, I think you'll be interested in meeting her boss." Jacob was already digging into the piles of food on the stove, and making a plate for Renesmee. Emmett was still next to me. I noticed a plate on the counter next to Jacob and I assumed it was for me.

"That sounds great," I answered, and walked toward the food.

"How'd you guys find the plates?" I inquired.

"Guessed." Jacob answered with a mouthful of bacon.

"You all can finish that off," Amelia said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "I'm going to make more for Sookie before we leave."

"Thanks for doing all of this for us," I directed back Amelia, who had a plate of pancakes for herself that she was digging into.

"No problem," She said, swallowing her pancakes, "You're doing as much for us as we are for you."


End file.
